EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for each merchandise item in a store. EPLs display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file which contains EPL identification information and EPL merchandise item information. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file. The central server sends messages, including price change messages, to the EPLs.
EPL systems typically include EPLs which are assigned to specific items and display the price of the item and potentially promotional information relating only to the item. Prior art EPL systems do not allow retailers to utilize an EPL which displays promotional information relating to an item, groups of items or general sales events. Additionally, each of these prior art EPLs is assigned to a single item and do not allow a retailer to advertise prices, such as bundled prices, that involve two different items.
Previously, retail establishments have used paper signs or bibs to display promotional information. These paper signs must be installed manually, resulting in an increased setup time and costs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an EPL system and method which includes an electronic sign that displays promotional messages.